


Worst Day Ever?

by Gonardo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris was having one of the worst days ever, and he was hoping his live in werewolf boyfriend could help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Day Ever?

**Author's Note:**

> Finally a chris/peter one shot with just them :)

Chris was having one of the worst days ever, and he was hoping his live in werewolf boyfriend could help out. First he nearly got his foot caught in a bear trap, it ended up nipping one of his favorite jeans and ripped them, then it started to pour down rain and it was a twenty minute walk back to his SUV, that got turned into a thirty five minute trudge back. An asshole had messed with his traps, because there was something out there, he just didn't know what yet. Chris Argent was the worst 'hunter' to ever hunt.

When he walked into his, their apartment, he corrected himself, Peter had his feet up, watching television wearing a ridiculously soft v-neck sweater and slacks and black socks. “Had a bad day at work, babe?” He asks, a sparkle in his evil blue eyes, and a smirk to those lips, lips that had wrapped around Chris' cock so readily last night in the shower. A blow job, Hale had said, for making such a fantastic dinner.

“Funny you should ask that.” He says in his authoritative voice. His own blue eyes spitting fire, salt and pepper beard still damp, hair sticking to his head, along with his drenched and now ruined clothes. Shoes making a squishing sound as he shut the door causing him to wince.

“You know the rules.” Peter all but sang. Chris hardened his features even more, biting his tongue, trying so hard not to fall prey to the bait and takes off his muddy boots and toes off his socks.

“Better?” He asks as he makes his way to the bedroom to get a change of clothes.

“Would have been if you stopped and gave me a kiss.” He pouts his lips in a pretty way. Chris all but stomps to the couch, leans over and expects a quick peck, but instead gets an open mouthed, absolute filthy kiss. “Now, when you're done we'll talk about your day.” Pats his ass then turns back to whatever he was watching.

Chris just takes out a soft tank and pajama pants and a clean pair of socks before heading to the bathroom for a quick hot shower to get rid of the chill that clung to his skin. Lavender filled the room, it was somewhat of a guilty pleasure, but he loved lavender scented anything. Candles, soap, detergent, and it drove Peter crazy due to his sensitive nose, so he pulled back on using it as much, but right now it helped ease his aching muscles. Something about it calmed him nearly every time, after he got out and washed his business, ahem, he was hoping he and Peter could... He shaved his stubble and slashed on mild aftershave and walked into the bedroom, calling out his lover's name on the way there knowing full well that he could hear him.

*

Chris fell asleep due to the heat and warmth of flannel sheets and a down comforter. Peter woke him up by breathing on his neck, nosing along his ear and humping his ass. “Mpf.” Is all Argent can get out, his erection starting to pulse, he went to sleep with a semi.

“How was your day, baby?” Peter grins at the shiver, he knows that his lover gets off on being called that, a grown man being called pet names.

“Awful!” The pout was heard in his voice, and his sinuses were acting up.

“Anything that I can do to make it better?” He asks. The slightly older man arches his back in answer, one Peter was looking for, before his fangs drop.

“You know what I want...” Chris says as he turns his head. Groans when Peter's erection teases the cleft of his ass, the throbbing heat sinking into his clothed skin, even through the layers bed clothing. Peter lets his claws deftly go over the exposed skin, a meaty shoulder and bicep causing the man underneath him to cant his hips. The wolf peels back the sheets and comforter, then trails his hands under the tank top, relishing in the goosebumps that pop up under his palms.

“Think you deserve it, been a good boy?” Chris, all those years ago had called him that, instead of killing him outright, teased him with bold blue eyes and his cock. The man must recall because he grinds into the mattress harder. “Yeah, I can smell it on you, god knows it smells so much better now than ever. So strong and fertile, aged like fine wine.” Peter's voice is soft, wrapped in velvet, mixed with strong iron, not unlike his leaking dick.

“Fuck!”

“Don't worry, we'll get there. You want my cock? Huh? Want it deep in your tight little ass?” Smells the pre-cum the other man leaks then.

“Yeah, come on Hale, fuck me like you mean it.” Peter snarls, eerie eyes lighting up the room, loves being given control, sought it for so long. Lowers the man's pants and spies no underwear, licks his lips, and spreads the cheeks to spy the pink rosy hole. Leans down to lick it, causing Chris to cry out in delight. Peter had always loved to lick and spear the other man open, feeling the rim flutter around his tongue, taste the musk, until the other man was downright writhing and begging for more.

“Raise your hips, hand me that pillow.” Argent humps into it instantly. “Easy, save that load for later.” Smacks the cheek and hears a grunt, noses the cleft, then spits on the pucker before laving at it, the heat of it making him groan. His fangs scrape on the outside of the rim, while his tongue gives kitten licks before pressing deeper, waiting for the moment that it gives. Chris loves being rimmed, but when it comes to topping Hale, he uses his fingers, watching it sink into the tight pucker, watching Peter's expression, opening him up before sinking in deep...

“Oh god, Peter...” Chris gives in and whines. Peter just pulls his hips up that much higher, so that he can get to his dick, pulling at it and licking the red tip, sipping at the pre-ejaculate bubbling out. Gives it a few tough tugs, before licking over the full balls and back to that fluttering hole, before stabbing into it with his tongue. “Come on, just mount me already, fuck.” Hale adds a finger to open him up, slurping for a few minutes, just making sure that it wouldn't be too uncomfortable before slicking himself up and drizzling some lube on Chris' spread cheeks. “Yeah, that's it, come on, give it to me, fuck me into the mattress.”

“Greedy aren't we?” Slaps his prick against Chris' thigh, then teases him with the tip along the cleft. Argent reaches back and spreads himself even further, knowing that it will hurry Peter the fuck up. The Were snarls and pushes his angry cock in, watches it as the rim gives way, the muscles swallowing him up, until he bottoms out with a shaky grunt. His own balls tingle, and he call tell that it was going to be a rough ride, but gives his lover time to adjust before, reining in his wolf who just wants to pound into the tight wet heat until they cum. A whine escapes anyway.

“Peter, come on, I'm not going to break.” Claws sink into his hips, and then the snarling wolf pulls back almost all the way before slapping in back hard, causing his ass to bounce from the harsh contact. He absolutely loved it when Hale lost it and pounded into him, lost in the pleasure of flesh. Gives a muttered curse as Peter's hips slap harshly against his cheeks, palms his aching cock and pushes back into the thrust, it's a matter of moments before both break out into a sweat, gasping and grunting, their bodies coming together loud in the room. “Come on Peter, fuck the cum out of me... Need it...”

The Were thrusts inhumanly fast, the friction causing havoc on Chris' prostate. “Shit, right there, oh fuck!” His balls draw up and he's cumming, splashing hot streaks of cum onto the sheets below, some of it landing on his fingers, as it goes on until he's dry and spent. Just then he feels the beginnings of a knot. “Yes, knot me, fuck!”

Peter howls, pressing in as much as he can, feeling it swell before it pops in and he can no long pull out before he starts pumping thick ropes of cum deep into Chris' ass, rumbling deep in his throat at the sight of the stretched rim, his knot keeping his semen from slipping out. Pulls his mate back and turns them onto their side, his hips canting, still spilling, and bites into the shoulder and the older man cries out.

*

It takes thirty minutes to swell down enough to pull out, but not before giving Chris another soul quaking orgasm, tightening hard around the knot, causing Peter to all but pass out and spurt impossible amounts of ejaculate from his aching balls and quivering cock. Watches with glowing eyes as it spills out of the puffy hole, thick and white, laps at it as it trickles down the other man's balls and thighs.

“So, about today...”

“Already forgotten, came my brains out.”

“That's what I like to hear...” Peter purrs and cuddles against his mate.


End file.
